Sometimes you can't make it on your own
by Selphie451
Summary: -One-Shot- Parfois on ne peut pas faire face tout seul... et c'est ce que Ron essaye de faire comprendre à Hermione... Elle n'est pas seule... il est là... et lui aussi, il souffre... RXH


Coucou ! Voilà un tout petit one-shot un peu moins bon que les autres je pense. Il a été écrit à la va-vite, sur la chanson "Sometimes you can't make it on your own" de U2 ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même ! Laissez-moi une petite review ! Gros bizous !

* * *

Un champ de ruines…

Poudlard n'est plus qu'un immense champ de ruines…

La guerre est finie…tout est fini…

Il est trop tard pour réfléchir, trop tard pour agir… il ne reste plus que les regrets….

Voldemort n'est plus…Le Survivant n'est plus…

Il ne reste que nous… nous et nos regrets…

Je n'ai pas pu t'aider, Harry… pardonne-moi….

Je regarde autour de moi les élèves qui ont encore la force de tenir debout. Certains pleurent et cris, d'autres restent immobiles, fixant l'horizon comme pour ne plus voir le massacre qui les entoure, d'autres encore, les moins nombreux, fouillent les décombres à la recherche d'âmes vivantes… mais les chances sont si faibles… si faibles….

Mes yeux se posent sur une silhouette familière et mon cœur s'allège d'un poids immense…. Elle est vivante…. Elle est vivante…

Et je la vois essayer, de son corps frêle, de déplacer d'énormes blocs de pierre… dans le vain espoir de pouvoir sauver une vie… au moins une….

Je m'approche d'elle, lentement. Je sais déjà que nous ne trouverons rien… que nous ne trouverons personne….

Elle croit avoir assez de force pour le faire toute seule…

Je la rejoint, sans un mot et l'aide à soutenir le poids qu'elle a dans les mains.

"Arrête…" murmure-t-elle sans même me regarder.

"Hermione…"

"Laisse-moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! S'exclame-t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux. Je peux le faire toute seule !"

Quelques regards curieux se tournent vers nous.

"Je peux le faire !" Continue-t-elle en jetant la pierre au loin avant de se pencher pour en prendre un autre.

Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
You're telling me and anyone  
You're hard enough

Elle veut leur prouver… elle veut… me prouver… qu'elle est assez forte pour ça…

"Il y a quelqu'un là en-dessous, je suis sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un…. J'arriverai à le sortir de là ! J'y arriverai seule !"

"Non, Hermione. Il n'y a personne…"

"Tu dis n'importe quoi, Ronald ! Dit-elle en me repoussant faiblement. Va-t'en ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'y arriverai seule !Tu ne sais rien ! Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi !"

"Hermione, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de déclencher une dispute parce que tu n'y arriveras pas …"

"Il y a quelqu'un là dessous ! J'en suis sûre ! Il y a forcément quelqu'un !" Gémit-elle en recommençant à dégager les pierres.

"Hermione… il est tard… même s'il y avait quelqu'un à sauver, on ne trouverait rien…. Tu es fatiguée… on l'est tous… il faut que tu te reposes… il faut que tu te calmes…"

Je m'approche d'elle et lui prend les poignets pour la forcer à s'arrêter.

You don't have to put up a fight  
_You don't have to always be right  
Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight_

"Laisse-moi, Ron ! Si tu veux rester les bras croisés, très bien ! Mais laisse-moi agir !"

"Tu n'est pas obligée de faire ça ! Laisse-moi t'aider, Hermione… laisse-moi soulager ta peine…"

Elle se débat un instant mais finit par s'effondrer dans mes bras.

"Il faut que je fasse quelque chose… il faut que…que… je dois…"

Elle secoue la tête, au bord des larmes.

"Hermione, écoute-moi… tu n'es pas seule… je ne te laisserai pas toute seule… je suis là… tu n'es pas obligée de supporter ça… laisse-moi t'aider… laisse-moi partager ce poids avec toi… moi aussi je suis triste… moi aussi… j'ai mal…"

Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone

Comment lui faire comprendre ? Comment lui faire réaliser que parfois elle ne peut pas faire face toute seule…?

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

Elle détourne les yeux pour ne pas que je vois ses larmes. Je ne les vois pas, mais je les devine… pourquoi me rejette-t-elle ? Pourquoi rejette-t-elle mon aide ?

Je l'attire contre moi et la sens se raidir.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?" Me demande-t-elle.

We fight all the time  
You and I...that's alright

"Pourquoi ? Écoute Hermione… Je sais qu'on se dispute tout le temps toi et moi mais… c'est normal… ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne comptes pas pour moi ou que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi.… Ce qu'on a vécu est horrible… et je sais… je sais que c'est dur pour toi… parce que ça l'est aussi pour moi…"

Je la serre plus fort contre moi et elle se laisse finalement aller dans mes bras, pleurant la tête enfouie contre mon torse.

"Ron…"

I know that we don't talk  
I'm sick of it all

"Tu n'es pas toute seule…. Lui dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux. Je sais qu'on ne parle pas beaucoup tout les deux mais j'en ai marre de ça… tu as besoin de moi, ne me dis pas le contraire… parce que… parce que moi j'ai besoin de toi… j'ai besoin de savoir que je suis utile…"

"Ho, Ron, tu l'es…"

We're the same soul

"C'est pour toi que je suis là, Hermione. Pour toi et pour personne d'autre… Toi et moi… on est peut-être différent, mais on se complète… Des fois j'ai cette impression bizarre… comme si on partageait la même âme…. J'ai besoin de toi…."

Elle relève les yeux vers moi et secoue la tête:

Where are we now?

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?" Me demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

"Continuer à vivre…"

"Comment…? Et où…? On a plus rien, Ron… on a plus de chez nous…"

I've got to let you know  
A house still doesn't make a home  
Don't leave me here alone...

"Tu m'as moi… Mon chez moi c'est là où tu es… ne me laisse pas tout seul, Hermione… je t'aime…"

Elle me regarde, surprise et je vois ses yeux briller.

"Ron… ho, Ron !"

Elle se remet à sangloter contre mon épaule et chuchote:

"Moi aussi… moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi… moi aussi, je t'aime… j'ai juste… tellement peur…"

_Sometimes you can't make it  
The best you can do is to fake it_

"Tu n'es pas toute seule… je suis là… je serais toujours là… avec toi… pour toi… Tu ne peux pas faire face à tout ça toute seul… tout ce que tu peux faire c'est faire semblant… et je sais que c'est dur pour toi…. Mais si on est tout les deux… on y arrivera…."

"Je n'ai pas pu aider Harry… j'ai pas pu le sauver…" gémit-elle.

Je soupir tristement, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

"Moi non plus…"

"Ron, tu pleures ? Ho mon dieu, Ron ne pleure pas… me souffle-t-elle, affolée en prenant mon visage dans ses mains. Il ne faut pas que tu pleures… je t'en prie… ne pleure pas"…

Je souris à travers mes larmes tandis qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

"Tu as raison… chuchote-t-elle en essuyant ses propres larmes. Je ne peux pas supporter ce poids toute seule… reste avec moi, Ron…j'ai besoin de toi… de mon âme-sœur… Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi…. Ne me laisse pas…"

Jamais… tu m'entends ? Je te laisserai plus jamais…"

Elle me regarde longuement et me caresse la joue tendrement:

"Harry serait fier de toi… j'en suis sûre…"

Ses paroles ont sur moi l'effet d'un baume apaisant_…_

Grâce à elle… il y aura peut-être plus d'espoir… et moins de regrets…

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

Moi aussi, des fois, je ne peux pas tout assumer tout seul… et j'aurai besoin d'elle…. Toujours… à jamais….


End file.
